


Wake Up

by Tmas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheese, Cute, F/F, Fluff, up - Freeform, wake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Fareeha lays in bed with Angela who's still sleeping. Fareeha decides to annoy her until she wakes up while telling her all the things She couldn't say to Angela.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic based off of the Coheed and Cambria song "Wake Up" for added effect listen to it while you read. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ojasq626CgQ
> 
> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva

Sunlight beamed through the window onto the bed that sat in the midst of the bedroom. The White bed spread hid Fareeha and Angela as they lie sleeping. Angela's head weighing down on Fareeha's naked body with her left arm across her wife's body. Her messy blond hair slightly in Fareeha's face. The house lay still and quiet as morning rose. The sun light barely hit Fareeha's face. She opened her eyes just a tad bit. The sun blinded her for a second. She closed her eyes and then opened them again to behold her beautiful wife. 

“Angela, honey it's time to wake up” Fareeha whispered softly as she leaned in to kiss her head. 

Angela remained asleep. Fareeha smiled as she knew Angela was a heavy sleeper. 

“Babe it's time to get up.” Fareeha tried once more to no avail. 

Angela looked so peaceful and Fareeha knew she probably needed the sleep as she worked countless hours in her lab. 

“You know, you are simply amazing. I am amazed that you're here with me.” Fareeha whispered reaching her left arm around Angela. Her right hand crept up Angela's arm reaching her nose. Fareeha slightly tickled Angela's nose. Her nose twitched but remained asleep. 

“I'd do anything for you. All you'd have to do is ask. I'd kill anyone for you.” Fareeha continued to whisper. Her hand slid down to Angela's side to caress hoping to tickle her. 

“And if tomorrow morning never comes for either of us, I'll stay here forever. I will love you till my last breath reaches its end.”

Angela moved just slightly as her naked chest pressed upon Fareeha's. Fareeha caressed Angela's back with her left hand. Her right hand moved to Angela's smooth cheeks to give them a poke. 

“I will annoy you with every waking breath. And I will adore you until you decide to wake up.” 

Fareeha lifted Angela's left arm. She pressed Angela's arm on her lips to kiss and then to nibble. Angela's eyes tightened for a moment taking her arm back. 

“I want you to know when I leave you that I'll be coming back. For these words will part my lips. I love you.” 

Fareeha ceased annoying Angela for a moment. Her eyes began to water and her stomach filled with butterflies. Getting emotional over all the things She couldn't say to Angela when she was awake. 

“And I know I never say it and I know it's hard for me to express to you how I feel sometimes. But if I ever lost you I'd pray to you wherever you are. If you chose to fly north or to fly above I'd stay behind because this story is for you.” Fareeha wept quietly. 

Angela's hand swept up to Fareeha's cheek. Shocked, Fareeha looked down at her wife who was looking back at her. Angela's golden hair slightly in her own eyes wearing a smile. She wiped a tear from Fareeha's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. 

“I know my dear. Your words needn't reach my ears for me to know how you feel. Your strong all of the time but your actions prove just how much you care. I'd never fly away from you and I'd never leave you alone. Because this is our story. It's all for you and it's all for me. So when your lips part with those three words I'll return fire with those same three words. And if tomorrow never comes I'll love you, forever. The End.” Angela spoke softly with a smile that pierced Fareeha.

They held each other tighter. Angela kissed her deeply before laying her head back on Fareeha's chest. 

“Now go back to sleep fareeha…”


End file.
